escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wedding To Die For
" " is the fourth episode in the fourth season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 24th of July, and is currently only available with Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "The Emperor of China needs an heir and a wife or the rebels will invade. The ladies are recruited to play dating games in hopes of becoming his “wife” and the men must escape the bonds of the dragon rebellion and uncover an ancient spear if they want to live." Episode Plot A dragon runs into the lounge, and walks in circles. They then kidnap all the men, leaving the girls behind in the lounge, who then discover a box, along with Chinese fire crackers. They pop the fire crackers open, and each fire cracker contains a letter. After opening all of them, they discover the letters T-E-M-A. The lock on the box has 4 letters that they need to type in. Meanwhile, the men find themselves in the Museum's backyard, chained up. The Rebels then walk into the backyard, and treahten to kill each one of them if they do not find the Dragon Spear in one hour. To do so, the men must complete several tasks. At the end of all 4 tasks, if completed correctly, they will retrieve the cosmic sphere. Alex Wassabi locates a bin, containing several metal balls inside of it, they then must knock over a giant bamboo stick holding the keys to free them from the chains. They pass the ball on, and Joey aims it at the stick, and knocks it over. He retrieves the keys, and frees himself and the rest of the men. Meanwhile, the women head up to the second floor to the China exhibit. Once there, the women are greeted by the Emperor's Mother, who tells them that their first task is of beauty. They must dress in attire that will carter to the likes of the Emperor. The women parade infront of the Emperor, and Tana Mongeau earns a point in the beauty category. Shortly after, the men are on their first task. They must break a plank with their bare hand, wearing a golden headband. Bretman Rock volunteers, puts the headband on, and breaks trough the boards with one single try. Next up is the weight lifting task, one of the men must wear a heavy warrior suit while doing 10 push ups. Being doubted by everyone, Joey Graceffa volunteers to do the push ups. He puts the armor on, and heads on to do the task. Shortly after, the women are tested for etiquette. They must eat dumplings as fast, and lady like as possible. While most of the women spit out the dumplings, and gag, Rosanna Pansino quickly eats all dumplings and earns a point, as the Emperor claims she is "fast with her mouth". Back in the boy's group, it's their turn to do the push ups. Despite being doubted since the start, Joey manages to complete all 10 push ups, and finishes the second task. Their next task is bow and arrow practice. One man must volunteer to hit a red target using a bow. Alex quickly volunteers, and puts the red headband on. He fails miserably, and misses with all 5 arrows. The women's last task is of socialization, they must make the Emperor laugh in under 1 minute. Colleen Ballinger uses her alter ego, Miranda Sings, and is successful in making the Emperor laugh. Gabbie Hanna shortly follows, and tries to immitate Colleen, with less success however. Next up is Tana Mongeau, who completely gives up and instead mocks the Emperor. Last up is Rosanna Pansino, who makes fun of her own mandarin, causing the Emperor to chuckle. The Emperor gives the last point to Rosanna, crowning her his bride. The men's last task is a game of Chinese Chess, they must line up the chess pieces as shown on a picture located next to the chess board. DeStorm Power quickly completes the task, and finishes off by doing the most intimidating move in Chinese chess. Their last task is to pose infront of a fountain, immitating Chinese warriors. Just as they do so, the Dragon Spear lowers from the sky. They meet up with the women in the lounge, and begin the voting ceremony. After the voting, the names of Alex Wassabi and DeStorm Power are drawn. In the challenge, the two must step forwards, or backwards, and avoid making diagonal moves. Every time they make a step, the tile they moved away from is turnt around, meaning it's out of play. The first person to be out of moves would be killed. While DeStorm succeeds in trapping Alex, he sacrifices himself to honor Lauren Riihimaki. He is then killed by the Emperor, and all hell breaks loose. The Emperor, and his mother are then stabbed to death. Rosanna Pansino, and Alex Wassabi return from the wedding ceremony, with the next key. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Bretman Rock as the Playboy. *DeStorm Power as the Enforcer. *Tana Mongeau as the Pin-Up Girl. *Gabbie Hanna as the Hollywood Star. *Colleen Ballinger as the Duchess. *Alex Wassabi as the Aviator. *Rosanna Pansino as the Socialite. Co-Starring *Eva Augustina as the Sorceress. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Woo Hwang as the Emperor. *Naomi Matsuda as the Emperor's Mother.